


A Walk Among Nature

by thatonebeckfan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Cuddle, Cuddles, Cute, Feral, Feral Behavior, Feral Will, Fluffy, Forever, Good Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, IMSORRY, Love, Lovely, M/M, Nature, Nature Walk, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Smut, Walk, Will Graham - Freeform, Wolves, addorible, feral boy, feral man, firstficforfandom, justcametome, motmuchtosay, mywork, nokinkshere, norutshere, notaoneshot, notriggershere, smallwalk, soft, willisrasiedbywolves, wolf - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonebeckfan/pseuds/thatonebeckfan
Summary: Will dan Hannibal berjalan-jalan kecil, yaitu, bocah serigala Will dan Hannibal berjalan-jalan di hutan, sehari setelah Hannibal menemukan dan menemukan dia di antara sekawanan serigala, kotor, hanya mengenakan gaun kulit rusa, dan sangat ketakutan. Fiksi penggemar satu-shot. Sekarang tak satu-shot!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Walk Among Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250694) by [thatonebeckfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonebeckfan/pseuds/thatonebeckfan). 



> Halo teman-teman. Laptop saya tidak berfungsi lagi. Ini cepat habis (empat duluh satu ke dua puluh tujuh dalam hitungan detik), hanya bekerja selama satu jam, audio kadang-kadang samar, dan tidak dapat mengisi daya kecuali saya mematikannya. Saya sangat menyesal teman-teman tetapi idek berapa banyak saya akan dapat memposting lagi karena ini (saya mengetik di ponsel saya rn), jadi di sini adalah bab pendek bulu, saya harap kalian menikmati Saya tidak akan mendapatkan laptop baru karena ini adalah yang kedua kalinya saya rusak dan kami tidak mampu. Sementara itu, saya sedang mengerjakan seni untuk colab yang saya lakukan dengan pacar saya yang luar biasa, yang sangat saya cintai dengan sepenuh hati, jadi tetaplah waspada untuk itu !! Saya juga telah mengedit video !! Hingga orang-orang lain kali, Berry 💞💞 P.S. jika Anda mendapatkan referensi judul bab 😭💞💕👌🏼

"Aku merasakanmu, Will muda, tetapi aku akan melakukannya, dan harus menawarkan satu sen untuk pikiranmu." Hannibal berbicara sambil memandang Will. Sepertinya baru kemarin dia menemukan ini, bocah serigala ini. Yah sebenarnya, itu benar-benar kemarin. Hannibal menemukan dirinya berjalan di hutan, pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Tapi dia bertahan sampai dia melihat sesuatu di tanah, jejak kaki. Mengikuti mereka hanya menuntunnya ke sekawanan serigala, dan seorang bocah lelaki berpenampilan kotor, kepada siapa ia mencoba, tetapi gagal pertama kali, untuk menjauh dari serigala.

"Manusia jahat." Will berbicara dengan keras ketika dia mencoba melarikan diri dari Hannibal, tetapi tidak, Hannibal tidak memilikinya. Dia meraih bocah yang berjuang itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Bocah itu berhasil melolong kecil dan geraman sebelum dia tenang, menatap pria itu dan berbicara lagi. Angin bertiup lembut, hewan-hewan memanggil, udara bebas, segera mendatangi saya.

"Sepertinya ... bocah itu berhenti berbicara sejenak dan menunjuk ke arah Hannibal, menusuk dadanya, tapi ... aku serigala ??" Dia bertanya ketika Hannibal menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke Will.

"Tidak, anak muda, kamu laki-laki, sama seperti aku, lelaki besar. Sekitar ... eh dua puluh empat atau dua puluh lima tahun mungkin ??" Dia bingung ketika Will mendekatinya dan mengendusnya. Bocah itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menggigitnya, dan Hannibal mengeluarkan suara nyaring yang mengejutkan para serigala dan hewan-hewan lain di sekitarnya. Will masih kotor, hanya mengenakan gaun kulit rusa yang tampak setua tanah yang mereka lewati. Rambutnya, penuh dengan ikal dan warna cokelat hangat yang bagus, dengan ranting di dalamnya hampir tidak menutupi matanya, mata birunya yang lembut menyulut saat itu. Kulitnya, yang kotor, berlapis lumpur, kotoran, dan debu. Dia mencoba menjilat dirinya sendiri dari kekacauan ini, tetapi sayangnya, Hannibal juga tidak mengalami hal itu. Dia meraih bocah itu lagi, kali ini tetap memegang lebih dekat, dan berbisik ke telinganya dengan lembut, tetapi begitu mendalam.

"Anak muda, tolong percayalah padaku. Aku ingin membantumu, membuatmu aman, hangat, dan membuatmu, kamu lagi."

Bocah itu tampak bingung pada Hannibal, dan hanya bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Hannibal menghela nafas dengan keras, maksudnya tidak akan sampai pada manusia serigala liar. Dia bangkit dan mulai berjalan pergi. Will berlari bersamanya dan mengendus-endus segala sesuatu, bahkan mengendus Hannibal sekali lagi.

"Manusia jahat." Will berbicara ketika Hannibal menarik ranting itu dari rambut pria itu. Dia melemparkannya ke tanah dan mencoba lagi, untuk mendapatkan titik ketika dia berjalan di ranting.

"Tidak Will, manusia tidak buruk, ada yang tidak, dan tentu saja tidak semua pria dan wanita."

"Tidak buruk." Dia berbicara ketika dia menyorongkan dirinya ke bahu Hannibal dan merengek pelan.

"Benar Will, kerja bagus." Will mulai memancarkan pujian dari Hannibal, yang sekarang dia mengerti, ketika mereka terus berjalan.

"Haa..n..niib..b ... allll ??" dia bertanya, berusaha menyebutkan namanya.

"Ya Will, ada apa?"

Dia bertanya ketika Will mulai menggerutu padanya dan merengek lagi di pundaknya.

Will tidak tahu kata-kata yang harus diucapkan sehingga dia hanya merengek, sampai dia berbicara. "N .... n.o"

"Tidak apa, Will. Tolong jelaskan."

"Bukan manusia, serigala." Bocah itu berbicara dengan keras ketika Hannibal menggelengkan kepalanya dengan serius. Meraih Will di bahu dan mengangkatnya.

"Terlalu lama dihabiskan di hutan ini, terlalu lama dihabiskan di hutan ini." Dia menggerutu keras sebelum berbicara lagi. Dia ingin mengambil Will, menjauh dari rasa sakit ini, dan mengangkat beban ini dari pundaknya. Hannibal ingin membuat pria imut ini merasa dicintai, selama lebih dari satu hari. Bukan dari serigala tetapi dari jenisnya, manusia. Dia dengan lembut berpikir pada dirinya sendiri.

"Will, sudah berapa lama kamu tinggal di sini, di antara serigala, dan dalam paket ini ??" Dia bertanya ketika bocah itu memikirkan kata-kata itu, tetapi tidak ada yang datang sedetik pun. Segera terjadi sesuatu ketika dia menggaruk kepalanya dan menjilat Hannibal, untuk sesaat.

"Tidak tahu, tidak ada serigala, bukan manusia ... Serigala pack." Dia berbicara dengan keras ketika dia mencoba melarikan diri tetapi Hannibal tidak akan membiarkannya. Dia ingin Will berpikir lebih keras untuknya, tetapi dia tahu itu tidak semua dalam sehari, atau dalam kasus ini dua hari. Hannibal segera menghela napas dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Will berlari. Dia meraih anak itu lebih dekat beberapa saat kemudian, meletakkan tangan ke pipinya dan mencium bibirnya sebelum hancur. Will tampak kagum, sesuatu yang sangat sederhana, sesuatu yang sangat, sangat ... elegan. Gambaran yang hidup diputar ulang dalam benaknya, air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang lembut, berlesung pipit, dan dia segera menemukan dirinya sedang melakukan cuming, untuk Hannibal. Dia memposisikan dirinya untuk pertama kalinya, dan sebelum dia menyadarinya, mereka pergi seperti petir. Keluhan, ciuman, rintihan, apa saja. Hanya untuk beberapa menit, sampai dia harus berhenti, ini juga tidak benar. Dia merasa dirinya mengeras tetapi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lagi, kali ini memeluk dan membelai Will yang merengek dan bahagia. Mereka berbaring di tanah untuk waktu yang lama, dalam pelukan, sebelum Hannibal berbicara, segera memotong hidung kecil Will dan menyentuh lesung pipit kecilnya. 

"Kau tahu, Will, karena baru saja bertemu denganmu, kurasa aku telah menemukan satu-satunya milikku." Will memandang Hannibal bingung setelah pria itu selesai berbicara. Dia bermain dengan rambutnya sendiri, dan segera mengeluarkan yip ke ranselnya. 

"Hanya satu??" Will memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, seperti serigala dan berjuang untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu ketika dia dan Hannibal bangkit dari tanah. 

"Ya, kekasihku. Satu-satunya cintaku, satu-satunya dan sejatiku. Hannibal berbicara ketika mereka melanjutkan perjalanan melewati rumah Will, Wolf Trap, dan di hutan. Tapi segera, berpegangan tangan, dan melihat ke atas. di tengah hari langit, ciuman menekan bibir, tidak terikat untuk dipecah, ikatan dengan ikatan terjalin erat, dalam pelukan cinta sejati, sepenuhnya dalam pelukan cinta sejati, selamanya. Berjalan-jalan kecil, di antara alam.


	2. Finding Will

Saya takut sendirian, dan bagian dari paket itu adalah milik saya. Bocah itu berpikir sendiri ketika pertama kali melihat bayangannya di air, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu sejak hari itu, dan seorang dokter mengintai di sekitar tempat itu.

Hannibal mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya di sekitar hutan, dan baginya itu adalah situs yang tidak biasa, tetapi tidak se luar yang akan disaksikannya. Dia bertahan dengan langkahnya sampai dia melihat sesuatu di tanah, jejak kaki. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka, tetapi yang dia temukan hanyalah sekawanan serigala, dan bersama mereka, berdiri, Will yang liar. Mata biru lembutnya menghilangkan area di dekatnya, rambutnya, warna cokelat yang indah, penting, tumbuh terlalu besar, nyaris tidak menutupi matanya dan diakhiri dengan ranting di antaranya. Pakaiannya, gaun kulit rusa yang bau seperti tumpukan sampah, dan kulitnya, sekotor tumpukan lumpur bercampur dengan rumput liar yang tumbuh terlalu tinggi. Bocah itu mendekati Hannibal, mengendusnya, dan kemudian berbalik untuk melihat ranselnya, takut dan bingung. Dia menyentuh wajah lelaki itu, dan segera melolong sangat keras untuk memperingatkan bahaya yang menghalangi. Tapi Hannibal tahu dia tidak berbahaya, setidaknya, dia berharap di matanya bocah itu akan mengenalinya. Hannibal menatap bocah itu lagi, perasaan sedih menyelimutinya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak laki-laki, seorang pria, hidup di sini begitu lama, tanpa seorang pun kecuali serigala. Dia memikirkan semua rasa sakit yang harus dialami bocah ini, dan tidak sedikit pun menyukainya. Tinjunya, mengepal dengan amarah dan hatinya penuh amarah. Hannibal mencoba membawa pria liar itu mendekatinya, lebih dekat dalam pelukannya. Dia meraih bocah itu, memeluknya erat, dan dengan lembut berbicara kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, si kecil." Bocah itu menyentuh wajahnya lagi, air mata segera mengalir ke bawah. Dia tidak sendirian, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Hannibal menatap bocah yang tidak responsif itu, dia hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Angin bertiup dedaunan, dunia merasa tenang, Hannibal bangkit, dan Will mengikuti. Dia segera mengerti apa yang dia katakan, dan berjuang untuk menyebutkan namanya.

"Ww ... ii..ll.llll." Pria itu berkata dengan lantang, kata-kata pertamanya, dan segera menjadi ingatan pertamanya dengan seorang manusia. Hannibal tersenyum pada bocah itu, senang mengetahui bahwa ia sekarang dapat memberi nama pada wajah. Tetapi baginya, dia tampak sangat familier, tetapi tidak bisa meletakkan jarinya di atasnya.

"Baiklah, ayolah, kita harus mandi." Dia bergumam ketika dia menatap pria yang lucu dan liar di depannya. Bocah itu tersenyum kecil, menunjukkan lesung pipinya di wajahnya sebelum kabur dengan ranselnya untuk makan malam. Hannibal mengikutinya, mengikuti bocah buas itu ke rumahnya, sebuah gua. Serigala menggeram padanya tetapi Will meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia bukan makanan dan hanya teman baru. Setelah mereka mundur, Will memberi Hannibal makanan, dan merengek ke bahunya. Oh, bagus, jasku hancur, pikir Hannibal tetapi disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri kalau-kalau Will bisa mengerti. Makanannya, meski enak bukan yang dia harapkan. Dia perlu bekerja dengan bocah ini, dan membantu bocah ini, membantu Will menjadi seperti yang seharusnya. Tentu saja, Hannibal tahu itu tidak akan mudah, setelah semua pria itu telah tinggal di sini sejak lama, dan menganggap serigala-serigala itu sebagai keluarganya, perlahan tapi dengan lembut, pikirnya sambil terkekeh dan berjalan keluar dari gua bersama bocah liar di sisinya sisi.


	3. Bintang-Bintang Berharga Di Langit

Dia tersenyum pada bocah itu ketika dia menarik keritingnya yang berharga keluar dari wajahnya. Entah bagaimana, di jalan kecil itu ada ranting yang tersangkut di rambutnya. Sangat canggung, sangat lucu, dia milikku. Hannibal berpikir ketika dia membawa bocah itu ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak bahkan satu detik sebelum dia bisa membersihkannya dan Will menggaruknya, kemaluannya mengeras saat melihat Hannibal di dekatnya, sayang untuk hatinya. Dia telah membiarkan ranselnya tahu dia akan pergi, tetapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka, atau Hannibal. Dia akan melarikan diri nanti, pikirnya, ketika Hannibal menyeretnya ke atas.

"Mylimas, silakan datang ke sini. Kamu hanya akan menjadi lebih kotor tanpa mandi yang layak." Bocah itu menggeram dan meronta-ronta. Dia ingin menjadi kotor tetapi dia tahu Hannibal tidak akan membiarkan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Will akan melarikan diri, dia bisa menjadi lebih kotor. Dia menghela nafas dan membiarkan Hannibal membimbingnya di kamar mandi mewah. Sambil mencuci dia, dia meringkuk dan menciumnya, membisikkan pelan ke telinganya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sangat manis, sangat lembut, mylimas." Dia berbicara ketika dia hampir tergelincir di bak mandi dan Will tertawa. Hannibal cemberut padanya, tetapi segera meringankan. Dia keluar, mengeringkan bocah itu, dan mendandani dia sebelum mendekap bocah buas itu di dekatnya, membiarkan Will mencuri ciuman.

"Tambang." Will berbicara dengan lantang, dengan suara kasar tetapi hampa, compang-camping karena bertahun-tahun tidak ada gunanya dan melolong. Hannibal tersenyum padanya, dia tidak membahayakan anak itu dan dia akhirnya mengerti, dan segera meninggalkannya ke perangkatnya sendiri. Ketika dia yakin Hannibal tertidur, setelah ada pelukan dan ciuman, dia melompat keluar jendela kembali ke ranselnya. Melolong nyaring ke dalam gelap, senja yang dingin di sekelilingnya, kakinya menyapu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memikirkan ranselnya, ranselnya, keluarganya. Dia menanggalkan pakaiannya, menggeram dan menampar siapa pun yang berani melihat di hadapannya. Dia segera mencapai sarangnya, Bintang Berharga Di Langit menerangi rumahnya, hidupnya, cintanya. Semuanya kembali kepada saya.

**Author's Note:**

> Banyak penggemar fics saya terkait fantasi, liar, atau romansa. Ini semua berdasarkan pada pikiran saya dan Maladaptive Daydreams yg saya miliki. Saya mengerti bahwa banyak dari kalian gak suka atau membaca fasik saya sama sekali, fasik saya aneh dan saya minta maaf. Seandainya saja aku gak diremehkan, aku gak mau mempromosikan diri sendiri meskipun ugh. Haruskah saya membuat karya seni atau mengedit Will, menghilangkan deskripsi dia dalam cerita saya, atau gak ?? Kalian yang terbaik terima kasih banyak!! Ini adalah fic yang paling banyak dilihat, ditandai, dan pujian. Saya menghargai semua dukungan, periksa fics saya yg lain jika Anda mau!!


End file.
